


Bloom

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is growing for Steve and Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt Bloom from the 1 Million Words Bingo

He nurtured their friendship little by little from the seed that appeared when he first saw the stocky Jersey detective in his garage. “Now it's my crime scene,” was easier to say than, “I want to make you mine.” He didn’t find friends easily: most of his comrades were mates, buddies, drinking partners but nothing more. In Danny he saw the potential for something different. 

They twined in and out of each others lives, from lifts to work to drinks on the lanai, until it was hard to tell where Steve started and Danny ended. He knew there was something still to come. Some plants need more than one season to flower. 

As the web of lies surrounding his life became more complex, like a plant in the dark that grows towards the sun, he hung on to the one person who could show him a way out. Three years he had been waiting for something to blossom between them, and he wasn’t going to let this history get in their way. Pushing aside everything , Steve told Danny how he felt. Danny said, “What have you been waiting for?” and the bud that had been hidden came into full bloom.


End file.
